Scrappy-Doo (live action film)
Scrappy Cornelius "Dappy" Doo is a character in the Scooby-Doo franchise and the main antagonist of the first live action Scooby-Doo film, Scooby-Doo: The Movie. He is Scooby's spoiled nephew who turned evil due to Mystery, Inc. dropping him from the gang for being a nuisance, peeing on Daphne and demanding to become the new leader. After years of plotting revenge and gathering criminals and the native demons of Spooky Island as henchmen (and replacing and impersonating Emile Mondavarious using a robotic suit), Scrappy intended to use the Daemon Ritus to absorb enough souls (his own uncle Scooby's intended to be included as the purest soul, which would complete the transformation) to become Scrappy Rex and rule the world with his demon army, but was thwarted by Mystery, Inc. and arrested. In the film, he was voiced by Scott Innes in the normal form, and J.P. Manoux in the monstrous form. Most of the film, he was portrayed by Rowan Atkinson in his Emile Mondavarious costume. Biography Beginnings Introduced in 1979, Scrappy is infamous as one of the most hated fictional characters of all time. With his high-pitched voice, along with his pompous know-it-all attitude, he was extremely obnoxious and annoying In Scooby-Doo During a flashback recalled by Velma at one point in the film, Scrappy is first seen harassing the gang in the Mystery Machine, bragging about how he will fight ghosts and monsters. Fred tells him he has told him before ghosts don't exist (referencing the fact that the versions of the show Scrappy is in by portraying real supernatural creatures as commonplace). Scrappy argues that ghosts do exist and when he finds them, he'll give them a dose of his "puppy power" and he then urinates on Daphne, giving a long hot stream of yellow pee on her as he sighs with relief, demonstrating his puppy power. When Scrappy realizes this, he gasps in shock and Fred immediately stops the Mystery Machine, sending Scrappy flying into the windscreen. As he slides off, Fred scolds him for urinating on Daphne. After fixing himself, Scrappy crosses his arms and irritably insists it was an accident, but Fred calls his bluff and tells him he was marking his territory. Scrappy angrily tells him he isn't worthy of being the team leader. He then demands that the gang appoints him as the new leader or else he'll leave. Scrappy is then unceremoniously thrown out of the van in the middle of the desert along with his suitcase, with no one giving a second thought. The puppy hollers out to them they can't do this since people adore him (which is not exactly true). He then kicks his suitcase in anger and frustration and hurts his foot. Scrappy says he's as cute as "a Powerpuff Girl" and that he'll get his own TV show as he sits on his suitcase, alone and friendless. However after this, Scrappy plotted revenge against his former friends. Several years later, Scrappy went to a theme park called Spooky Island, which was on a faraway island, abducted its owner Emile Mondavarious and locked him up in a hole. He built a mechanical version of him and impersonated him with it. He teamed up with an insane man named N' Goo Tuana and a wrestler named Zarkos. Scrappy and his allies summoned an army of monstrous purple demons with a pyramid object called the Daemon Ritus. Scrappy planned to command the purple demons to help him enslave the world (this was probably to get back at Scooby and the others) but the monsters die when exposed to sunlight, so they possessed humans to become immune to sunlight while Scrappy and his gang stole the humans' souls, converted them into protoplasm and kept in a claodurn in a cave beneath the island. After Scrappy absorbs the souls, he would be to become a powerful monster known as Scrappy Rex. He needed the soul of his uncle Scooby (a "pure soul") in order to complete his transformation and become unstoppable (probably because he and Scooby are related). He invited Scooby and his friends to Spooky Island to solve a mystery, when really it was so they could witness Scrappy's triumph and revenge. He greeted the gang in his Mondavarious disguise and told them the case details. He later greeted the gang in his Mondavarious disguise again that night during a party when the demons attacked. Scrappy left with the demons and they captured many people including Fred and Velma, However Shaggy rescued them. Eventually Scrappy's minions captured Scooby and brought him to him. While Scrappy was still in his Mondavarious disguise, he asked Scooby to be a scarified, to which he agreed. During this, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred figured out Mondavarious was behind the plot and went to recuse Scooby. Scrappy's minions captured Fred and Velma and Scrappy, in his Mondavarious disguise used the Daemon Ritus and absorbed some souls. He was about to absorb Scooby's soul when suddenly, Shaggy jumped on the claw holding it and released it. Shaggy knocked Scrappy's robot and Fred and Velma approached it, the Daemon Ritus melted into the Mondavarious bot, and here Scrappy finally revealed himself. With the Daemon Ritus stuck to his chest, Scrappy grew into a giant monster and smacked Fred and Velma aside. He then chased Scooby and Shaggy until he had them cornered. He then managed to catch Scooby after Mary Jane hands him over. Scooby tells Scrappy to sit down and pokes him in his nose, making Scrappy roar angrily in his face and take him over to the Pinscher to extract his protoplasm. But Zarkos falls over the vat after his fight with Daphne (who pushed him in), releasing the people's protoplasm to their bodies. Enraged, Scrappy tells Fred and Velma their fight isn't over and he'll still kill them, but Shaggy mains the claw and pulls the Daemon Ritus out of his chest, shrinking Scrappy back to his normal. Scrappy faces his uncle Scooby, telling him he can still take him and he challenges him to a rematch, but Scooby easily whacks Scrappy into a wall. Scrappy and his henchmen are then taken to prison as police helicopters arrive on the island, with Scrappy being taken away in a dog cage. His last words to the gang are, "And I would have gotten away with it, too! If not for you meddling sons of--", only to be cut off by a police officer shutting the door as the puppy continues to rant and rave. The gang are in shock over Scrappy almost saying the bad word (also wondering where he heard it), but the subject is immediately changed with the news people talking to the gang again. Appearance In his normal form in the live action film, Scrappy is a small brown Great Dane like Scooby but wears a black spiked collar unlike Scooby who wears a traditional collar that is blue. As Scrappy Rex, he is muscular, has large eyebrows but is slightly larger than he was before in his chest is also the Daemon Ritus. In the cartoon, he was a small brown Great Dane puppy with a blue collar the same as his uncle. Quotes Later Appearances Thanks to Scrappy being the villain in the movie (and of course being unpopular), he isn't seen again in any more Scooby Doo projects. Although he is sometimes referred to, regarding on how nobody likes him. *In a Cartoon Network bumper, Scrappy rants about how other cartoons are getting more love and fame than he is. Shaggy is seen in that bumper. *In another bumper, Scrappy is in a locker room with other cartoon dogs saying mean things about Scooby behind his back. Scrappy says he was brought onto Scooby's because they needed good acting. Scooby then enters and sit in front of Scrappy. A picture of Daphne is seen on a locker. *In a 6 minute Scooby Doo cartoon on the Aloha, Scooby-Doo! DVD, Freddy mentions a sixth member of the group to which the gang gasps at. Shaggy mentions they were not supposed to talk about Scrappy. Fred says he meant the Mystery Machine. *In the 2008 direct-to-video movie Scooby Doo and the Goblin King, dolls of Scrappy appear when the possessed Mystery Machine (turned into a monster by Krudsky) chases Freddy. The van then crashes onto them and destroys the dolls and the stand. *In the Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated episode The Siren's Song, Fred and Daphne are walking down the halls of the Crystal Cove Spook Museum which houses the costumes of Mystery, Inc.'s defeated past enemies, like the Ghost of Captain Cutler, the Miner 49er, and the Space Kook, when Daphne spots a statue of Scrappy. Daphne mentioned she hadn't seen Scrappy's statue before, before Fred hurriedly turned her away and reminded her that they'd agreed never to speak of Scrappy again, probably so they wouldn't upset Scooby. Some fans have suggested this might refer to the events of the live-action Scooby-Doo film, implying that the events of the movie actually happened in the Mystery Incorporated universe some time before the events of Mystery Incorporated, which makes sense since the Luna Ghost from the movie appeared in the shows pilot episode Beware The Beast From Below, though others believe otherwise due to canonicity differences. *In a promo for Cartoon Network's 20th anniversary, when the CN characters are taking a picture, Jake the Bulldog pulls Scrappy out of the photo before it is taken. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby appeared in that bumper. *There is a game on cartoonnetwork.com called "Scrappy Stinks". The object of the game is to throw things at Scrappy and not Shaggy or Scooby. Trivia *The twist of having Scrappy as the villain in the film was one of the few positively received aspects. Also, the Scooby Doo TV movies and The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo were as well. However, even though movie critics loved it, audiences were angry at Scooby for leaving his poor nephew to die in the desert. In fact, lots of newcomers to the show wanted Scrappy to be a hero again. *Scrappy was also in one of the bloopers of the 2003 Scooby-Doo film Scooby-Doo! And The Monster of Mexico. *In the 2005 short film An evening with the Scooby gang, Fred mentions a sixth member of Mystery Inc. and Shaggy says they're not supposed to talk about Scrappy. *Scrappy appeared in a 1999 comic book. *Scrappy is also portrayed as a villain in the comic book series Scooby Apocalypse. *Scooby irresponsibly leaves Scrappy in the desert to fend for himself, which led to serious consequences. But then again he's not actually a puppy in the movie. *Scrappy's original voice actor in the 1979 series was Lennie Weinrib. *Scrappy's voice actor from 1980-1989, Don Messick, was also Scooby's original voice actor. *Scrappy's voice actor in the 2002 movie, Scott Innes, also voiced Scooby in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (because of Messick's death in 1997) and both Scooby and Shaggy in Scooby-Doo! And The Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo! And The Alien Invaders and Scooby-Doo! And The Cyber Chase. He also played classic Scooby villain The Creeper in Cyber Chase but was uncredited. *Scrappy has the most ironic fate of all cartoon characters. He saved and then ruined Scooby Doo. However, it could be argued whether or not it was Scrappy's fault. *At one point in the film, Velma reveals that Scrappy is in fact not a puppy, but has a glandular disorder. *HB didn't intend for Scrappy to be evil and wanted him to be reintroduced properly in a very positive light. Thanks to Warner Bros, Scrappy never appeared again, sadly. *In fact, DVD releases of Scooby Doo TV films and shows starring Scrappy don't include him in the trailers, TV commercials or the description on the DVD menus and cover. This is most likely due to the infamy Scrappy received over the years. *Scrappy was recently seen in a 2014 State Farm ad. *In 2015, Warner Bros. released a DVD containing Scrappy's first 16 episodes and Scrappy was included on the front cover. *One of the 2015 LEGO Scooby-Doo sets features a monster from one of Scrappy's episodes but Scrappy is not featured in the set. *Scrappy's appearance in the movie was probably hinted at when Warner Bros. released Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf and Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School, two of his earlier movies in the Scooby-Doo franchise on DVD before the release of the film. *Despite being infamous, Scrappy is often chosen as Boomeroyalty on Boomerang, where they have a month-long marathon with Scooby Doo projects starring him. *Despite being the main antagonist of the film, Scrappy has little screen time as himself and is mostly in his Emile Mondavarious disguise and the only scenes (aside from the end) of him without his Emile Mondavarious disguise are Velma's flashback and his transformation into Scrappy Rex. **On a related note, an instance of foreshadowing that Mondavarious was actually Scrappy was displayed when he, as his said persona, was seen scratching his face in a way that only a dog would do. Category:The new Elders of the Realm Empire Members Category:Characters hailing from the Scooby Doo Universe Category:Animals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Empowered Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Size Shifter Category:Brutes Category:Mutants Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Nephews Category:Hegemony Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Destroyers Category:Traitors Category:Mass Murderers Category:Control Freaks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Tricksters Category:Evil Genius Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Loose Cannons Category:Kidnappers Category:Barbarian Category:Blackmailers Category:Hatemongers Category:Demon Category:Shape Shifters Category:Dimwits Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Neutral Evil Category:Alternate Form Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Dogs Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Character hated by TheBrideKing Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters hailing from the Hanna-Barbera Universe Category:Murderers